


Dedsec London

by Ovrlralex



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Almost A Amazon Brigade, F/F, Lesbian Character, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Janice Dare joined dedsec during the rebuild,she wasnt ontrested in getting her hands dirty but felt it was necessaryShe was cocky lesbian who loves women in uniforms and stephanie Wozniak fot that,a ex albion contractor.Together  they formered a leadership divison consist of many





	Dedsec London

**Author's Note:**

> Janice Dare:Age:29 Model
> 
> Tudor Dorneanu:Hacker,Age:32
> 
> Stephanie Wozniak:Albion contractor,age:30
> 
> Justin Sawicki:Football hooligans,Age:56
> 
> Alex macnamara:Drone expert,Age:53
> 
> Sofie Garcia:Bare knuckle fighter,Age:33
> 
> Michelle lim:Anarchist,Age:38
> 
> Connacht Brady:Professional hitman,age:33
> 
> Xinyi Yip:Spy,Age:30
> 
> Marija Lazic:Bare knuckle fighter,Age:54
> 
> Jen Gibbs:Gateway driver,Age:34
> 
> Janice jarvinen:Beekeeper,Age:61
> 
> Sharon Almaimani:Paramedic,Age:28
> 
> Meena ahmad:Construction worker,Age:35
> 
> Oliwia Panek:Solicitor Age:38
> 
> Stacy sikora:Sirs officer
> 
> Rebecca Hall:Sirs officer
> 
> Karen tan:Bare knuckle amateur 
> 
> Rachel Foley:Albion security,Age:36
> 
> Pamela Donahue:Albion security,Age:29 
> 
> Renee Whelan:Albion security,Age:33
> 
> Mayumi Kobayashi:Albion security,Age:34
> 
> Nina Ward:Albion security,Age:39
> 
> Dorothy Silver:Albion security,Age:33
> 
> Freya Sims:Albion security,Age:37
> 
> Cleana Donocan:Albion security,Age:32
> 
> Emily Powell:Albion security,Age:34
> 
> Muireann Holland:Albion security,Age:30
> 
> Karen Seto:Albion security,Age:28
> 
> Corinne Ng:Football Player,Age:35
> 
> Hope Harris:Albion Red Contractor,Age:38
> 
> Ugne Urbonas:Elite Albion Captian,Age:29
> 
> Rosemary Zimmermann:Bare Knuckle Fighter,Age:28
> 
> Bianka Witkowski:Bare Knuckle Fighter,Age:30
> 
> Molly shields:Bare knuckle fighter,Age:37
> 
> Nina Albloshi:Amateur Hitman,Age:33
> 
> Dianne Rodrigues:Elite smg Albion contractor,Age:30
> 
> Masumi Suzuki:Albion security,Age:38
> 
> Julia Thompson:Albion security,Age:31
> 
> Parings:  
> Janice Dare/Stephanie Wozniak  
> Jen Gibbs/xinyi yip  
> Marija Lazic/Karen tan  
> Hope harris/rebecca hall  
> Liz moss/Josephine Coleman  
> Rachel Foley/Pamela Donahue  
> Molly Shields/Balaka Witkowski/Roseymary Zimmermann  
> Stacy Sikora/Veronica Blair  
> Corinne Ng/Freya Sims/Meena Ahmad  
> Cleana Donocan/Muireann Holland  
> Karen sato/Ugne Urbonas  
> Oliwia Pabek/Dorothy silver  
> Renee whelan/Meichen Chow  
> 
> 
> Divsions:
> 
> Citizens divsion
> 
> Defection divsion:does that wish to deffect from clan kelly,Albion amd sirs.
> 
> Intel divsion:does who are spies,drone experts and hackers and sirs agents.
> 
> Bare knuckled division:anyone from MMA or Bkl league.
> 
> Gunner division:people with lethal weapons that takes the fight to oppresion.  
> 
> 
> Propaganda divsion:Members who are protestors and street Artists.

Janice dara showed off her bra and panties as she smiled for the camera for a modeling commercial,a arrgont smirk showed on her lips she took the next shot as she lays down,showing her flexibility as she bends one leg back behind her and strokes her belly.

She slowly licked her lips and placed a finger between her lips, she noticed behind the photographers was stephanie Wozniak who purred while janice stroked her belly.

"You rock your body like you rock ny mind."stephanie said, squeezing her legs,stoking her fanny as she dug in her pants,sporting her spiked leather jacket and tight black pants she was worshipping the frame of Janice. 

Janice giggled before turning on her belly and grabs her left leg and pulls it over as the foot touch her head.

After a couple more photos the photographers called it a warp as jaince gets to her feet,she went twords her girlfriend and kissed her on the lip,earning a slap to her rear."Thanks for coming with me,i always need you as my knight and shinny armor."jaince said as she kissed stephanie on the lips again,she grabbed her closed and proceeded yo put them on.

Both women came outisde the studio holding hands,jaince had a sweater belly shirt on with her black leater jacket and tight pants, and boots she shows a warm smile as she opened the door of her sports coor for stephanie who got in,jancie sways her way to the other side and opened the door and got in,jaimce didnt feel like driving ao she activated her auto deive for the Oscuro Ultra 8 with a Gold Lux paint job.

The car began to drive the couple to the earl fortune ale house,"Have you ever thought recruiting every member of this city who wants to wipe out Albion from london?"Jaince asked while stephanie turned with a chuckle.

"No,tempting but we may as well consider london dedsec state if thats the case,but a few hideouts for other cells or boroughs would be great but dont get too arrogant we may killed my former employer cass,but there are still some of the fools oj the government that would still support them and extend the contract."stephanie replied.

"True,so how are we gonna permanently be rid of if the government wont do it themselves,blackmailing the officals would be one thing if tudor and Alex can find any parliament members,i also find taking out the corrupt members with brady,jess and veronica to help with that."jaince said.

"I dont think assassinations are good, but on other Albion corporate members,from what naomi told me that two members are meeting at the london tower."stephanie said as she removed her kacket and flexed her arm,Janice licked her lips slowly and stroked the left arm of Wozniak.

"I should get dolled up amd let jess and bradly know of the first two that would be taken out,should we get to the headquarters she should have week to prepare and train."jaince dare said and stephanie shrugged.

No problem i need to train the other defectors and whip them in to shape."stephanie said with a grin,loving to put others in a rigorous training,she was a fomer major in the army.

Jaince licked her lips and stoke the belly.""not on the testosterone lately?"dare said stroking gut again.

"No,creampuff,."stephanie giggled before grabbing jaince hamd and places it in her pants moaning as dare strokes it.

Stephanie smiled as and buckled her hips and pulled jaince Dare on top of her and kissed each other, as the auto drive continued its drive to the earl's fortune pub leading the two lovebirds to their hideout.


End file.
